Who Dun It : Grimm Edition
by TheyAlwaysUseADagger
Summary: The sequel to Truth or Dare : Grimm Edition. What happened after our tragic ending? And is everything as it seems? Or is a more sinister force at work here?
1. Chapter 1 - All According To Plan

**Chapter One - All According To Plan**

 **I know, I know, I said I wasn't going to write a sequel. _However_ , there's something very interesting that we kind of need to know, so I've decided to continue this. :3 This story won't be as happy as the other one was, but I'm excited to write it all the same. Hehe. This will explain some of the info we received in Wonderfully Wonderful Villains (you may want to read that first, it does include a teaser for this!) as I know a few of you thought I'd made a mistake in it. So, if you didn't see me mention that I didn't make one before, you know now! ;) Do enjoy, and please review! Again, this one probably won't be quite as happy as Truth or Dare was, so prepare the tissue box! Alright, maybe it doesn't need to be that dramatic...Or maybe it does? Who knows?  
**

* * *

 _Peter's POV_

* * *

I watch as within the white bubble the body of Mina Grimm goes limp for about three seconds. And then I hear the quiet sobs begin, which begin to grow louder and louder. Good. So it worked. It had to have worked. After all, it was my plan. And my plans always go according to plan. Every single one.

It was simple. Ingenius even. Of course, it had thrown a wrench into things when I realized that a Grimm that also carries Fae Blood can withstand the power of my music. It was merely a temporary effect, so I had to come up with a different plan. But, my new one was even more ingenius in the plan. And so simple that it was child's play. It was simple to create an extremely powerful glamour on an ordinary girl with Fae magic, and connect her and Mina. So, Mina would think everything she was seeing was really happening to her, and was basically controlling the girl from a distance. And the Lysander trick? Oh, it was the icing on the cake. Even Jared doesn't know that Lysander wasn't the real piper. And that's good. That's very good. But, there's no way he would know either way. He would only know if I wanted him to know, and him knowing is not part of the plan. Now, everyone will think Teague murdered Mina. No one will know that she is here, perfectly alive and pretty much well. Of course, she won't be completely healthy. Not when I'm - in a sense - feeding off her life force. She and I are connected in a way now that will be extremely hard to break. Because I have fed off some of her life force to fuel my music, killing me would kill her too instantaneously.

Once again, I must say that I have a foolproof, ingenius plan.

"You _monster_." She hurls those two words at me, causing me to turn to look at her in the white sphere again. She's standing up now, although her legs wobble, and tears still rush down her face. But she's defiant and angry. "How could you?!"

"It was quite easy, really. It's a good thing I was at least able to lead you with my music. Otherwise this all might have collapsed before it even started." I smirk as the anger spreads all over her face.

She bangs her fists off the bubblish guard around her - it barely gives her enough room to stand, and she has to curl up to lay down - but the impact sends her hurtling backwards. She bounces around a few different times due to the amount of strength she hits with, as it pushes her back with an equal amount. Finally, she slumps against it, looking completely and utterly defeated.

The Grimm, defeated, all thanks to me. I am the only one ever to accomplish it. And I will be the only one who ever will, because the Grimm curse can not move on as long as she is alive. And she _will_ stay alive.

"Care to know how your boyfriend is, Mina?" She flinches when I say her name.

"What did you do to him?" Her voice trembles slightly - whether from anger or sadness I can't tell - as she turns to kneel, glaring up at me as her tears trickle down.

"Oh, I did nothing to him. He's just drowning in guilt for what he thinks he's done." I smirk even wider when this upsets her even more.

"Don't do this! You horrible, miserable, awful, foul excuse for a creature! You disgust me!" She screams the words at me as she sinks to the ground, back into a sobbing mess. The screams ripple slightly, bouncing around inside the ball, and she grips her ears. Her own power working against her. It's beautiful.

Everything is definitely going according to plan. Soon, Jared will confront Teague with Mina's friends on the matter, blaming him for what has happened. He was the last one in the room, after all. He will probably say what he was told - angrily, of course - and they won't believe him. They will say that he's lying. That it was purposeful. And then I will have two choices of action. I can either step in, and offer them quite a valuable reward for...Something, I haven't exactly decided what I would make them pay to possibly get Mina from me, or I can leave them to quarrel, keeping Mina locked away here with me.

I move over to the window as Mina stays huddled up on the floor of her cage, looking out at the misty island of the tower. It's a beautiful place, very hidden away on the Fae plane. Of course, it's one of the few places here that the humans actually know by name. And the best part is that even if the brothers die, I will always have my prize. It's one reason I chose here to live. Here to remain. I've been around for thousands of years, yet I don't look older than eighteen. And all of my prizes - some animate, some inanimate - don't die, because they can't unless they're killed. No death from old age or sickness here.

Of course, adding the Princes - who would be trapped at the age they are, so they wouldn't grow older here - to my collection, and possibly the Grimm's friends, could be even better. Then my trophy room could be even more complete. A perfect set. Yes, I think I like the idea of that very much. Pulling myself from my thoughts, I glance around the island - or what I can see of it - from here. It really is the perfect place. Children dream of it all the time, but they do not realize the twisted reality of the place I call home.

The place they call Neverland.

* * *

 **Yup. I totally just pulled a Dancing on you guys. xD (For those of you who don't understand what this means, you should read my fanfiction Dancing. That'll pretty much explain it.) What do you guys think about this plot twist? I hope it wasn't too hard to understand. c: And hopefully that explains why he was called Peter in Wonderfully Wonderful Villains.**

 **Now, are you guys up to getting this at least three reviews? Then I'll update!**

 **~ Dagger**


	2. Chapter 2 - Kill The Beast

**Chapter 2 - Kill The Beast**

 **Alright guys! Here's the next update from this story! Honestly, I was so surprised that this chapter got _seven_ reviews for the first chapter. It always brings a smile to my face when I see reviews, especially from you guys who read a ton of my stories. c: So thank you for that constant support!**

 **Evx : "Not all stories have happily ever afters. Some just have afters." That might've been paraphrased, but oh well. xD I think that's from Unenchanted, but it might be from Fairest. x3 So, basically, it could go either way. You'll just have to see.**

 **heywassuphelloo : I'm glad it was unexpected! I'm always glad when my stories aren't completely predictable - I like to put down hints so it might be guessable, but sometimes I don't - so I always like hearing I took someone by surprise!**

 **Roseberry007 : Hehe, I'm glad to! That means I get to torture her more! :3 I mean...Uh...That means Meague is still possible!**

 **Guest 1 : Haha, yus. Once Upon a Time is fantastic. It's slightly inspired by it, however this Peter isn't Peter Pan, although we may or may not see Peter Pan in this story. I haven't decided just yet. I'm glad you like the storyline, and I'm glad you appreciate Peter's plan! It was definitely well-played in my opinion, but then again, I am writing the story, so I suppose I would like it. xD**

 **Pyromaniactic Pineapple : I'm glad you like it!**

 **booknerd00 : xD Glad I threw you off there a bit! The only thing you are a bit off about is that Lysander was Fae. I actually plan on using him in another AU - which may or may not be on here already, he just isn't in it yet - so you'll find out more about him later! And indeed, it did work out surprisingly well. He's definitely crazy though. No normal person collects human beings. xD He is a lot like OUAT Peter Pan, but he isn't Peter Pan. As I mentioned before in responding to someone (I believe it was Guest 1), Peter Pan himself may show up later...And if he does he'll probably be more like OUAT Pan...And I hope it is emotionally jarring! c: And I know you love me. :p Haha, this one will definitely be not as happy as the beginning of Truth or Dare was, but I promise I will make it as good as possible! And I'll try to have some fun/nice/funny chapters just for you. ;) I don't think I'd be able to write a full out depressing story.**

 **And nowwwww? On with the show!**

* * *

 _Nix's POV_

* * *

Jared's yelling rings out through the household, drawing us all to Mina's room. He's raging, and I am not going to be the first person to enter for multiple reasons. He's terrifying in this state. I've never seen him so mad. Then again, I don't know him at all, besides what Mina told me.

"I'm going to kill him!" He continues to yell, and Ever pushes past everyone now that we've all gathered by the door. "I'm going to kill him for this! He's a monster! I hate him! He's a traitor!"

It's whenever Ever slips into the room and lets out a blood-curdling shriek. That brings us all stumbling into the room, but horror flashes through all of us - I can feel it in the air - when we see what's on the bed. It's enough to frighten anyone. Not only that, but the reason behind Jared's screaming is also revealed. Mina is lying on the bed, and she is not breathing. In fact, there's a dagger sticking in her chest, and blood had soaked her shirt. Nan let's out a cry of shocked despair, and Brody instinctively hugs her. Ever's face has pained despair all over it. And Jared? Jared is a screaming, angry mess.

"He's going to pay for this! He's going to die for this!" The tirade continues.

After around fifteen minutes of comforting shocked girls and calming Jared down enough to get him to talk to us, we manage to gather the facts. And we discover that Teague is the only one who could've done it, unless Mina committed suicide. And I highly doubt she did that.

"I'm going to kill him." Jared seethes.

"Where's the seam ripper?" I'm the first one to ask.

"Mina kept it in...In her-r dresser." Nan's voice cracks, and she's still crying.

Ever goes through it, and pulls it out after a minute of searching. "Here it is."

"Then let's go." Brody's voice is determined, and I nod in agreement.

There's nothing left to say.

* * *

 _Peter Piper's POV_

* * *

"Let me get this straight. You want to drag me into doing your dirty work...Again?" The red-haired boy raises an eyebrow, his brown eyes narrowed.

"That is why I'm asking you, yes. But it isn't dirty. It's quite clean, brother. No one is dying." I respond.

He crosses his arms. "Oh, yes, because collecting people is much better than killing them."

"Peter..." Maybe I can reason with him. Well, reason with him in _my_ way. Most people wouldn't call it reasoning. They'd probably call it something more along the lines of blackmail, threatening, bribing, and all of that other stuff. Whatever works, really.

"It's bad enough being combined with you in some stories that I hear." He complains. "Now you want me to do more for you? I already let you stay in _my_ land. And I allow you to keep your silly and somewhat morbid at times collection. Now you want me to do even more?"

"I'm your older brother. You really should listen to me."

"And what if I don't?"

"Who was that girl you always talked about again? Oh yes, I remember. Wendy Darling." A smirk twists my lips upwards as Pan avoids my gaze, adjusting his hat on his head instead.

"What about her?" He's still not looking at me. But I can get him too.

"Does she like music? Do you think she'd like to hear some? Maybe I'll stop by one of these nights and play for her." The smirk grows. So does Pan's anger.

"No!" His eyes finally meet mine, blazing with fire.

That's right. I'll make him angry. "Her and her brothers would make another complete set in my collection. They can keep my first piece in my newest collection company."

"Don't go near her." He spits the words at me.

"Then help me." I shoot back. "I'm offering you a deal here, brother. I suggest that you take it."

"Only if you promise that you will never harm the Darlings."

I huff. "Fine."

"And what I'm supposed to be doing?" He sighs, leaning back a little on the air.

"I want you to wait till I tell you to go. Soon the group will make their way to Teague, and they will confront each other. I will play them a message in their heads, telling them what they will be dying to hear. That they're little friend isn't dead after all. That the one they found was a fake, connected to Mina whole she was in a dream-like slumber so she - and everyone else - would think that girl was her. And then?"

"And then?" Peter echoes me, and I grin wider.

"Then, you will lead them here. You will pretend that you have nothing to do with me. You will play on their side. And you and I will pick them off one by one, bringing them to my collection."

* * *

 **What did you guys think about that? I'd especially would like opinions on Peter Piper's and Peter Pan's relationship. They're brothers - in case you missed that - and just so we're aware, Pan is younger than Piper. c: They'll probably be addressed more often than not - at least in their perspectives - as Pan and Piper, to make sure there's a distinction. :) How do you guys think this confrontation will go? Also, what do you think about Piper's collection? Mina is a piece in it, but he's also using her life energy - she won't die from this, as Fae wise this will continue to be made and pumped through the body - to do something that we don't know just yet.**

 **Speaking of letting me know your opinions, please review! Three reviews will get us the next chapter. Plus, they always brighten my day to read, especially when you guys tell me reactions and what you thought about certain things that happened!**

 **Sorry I took so long to reappear, guys!**

 **~ Dagger**


	3. Chapter 3 - Hope From The Jaws of Death

**Chapter Three - Hope From The Jaws Of Death**

 **Wow, look who's suddenly decided to make a reappearance! Me! :D Yup, I'm back at this story - I hope you guys didn't think I was leaving you hanging - and ready to keep the tale going! Sorry that I took so long to get to this. My other fanfictions sort of stole the spotlight for a bit, didn't they? cx But now I'm going to update this!  
**

 **Evx : I'm glad you hopefully get the whole relationship! It's extremely fun for me to write. And yes, epic confrontation here we come! :3**

 **Guest 1 : I'm glad you liked everything! c: I'm super happy to see all I'm playing with in this story. And I can make no promises about Teague. ^.^ That would give the story away!**

 **lamiaz384 : I'm glad you liked it! And ah, that makes sense! Anyways, to answer your question, I will hopefully be revealing that later in the story. However, I can reveal that they don't share the same mother. c:**

 **Anyways, on with the show!  
**

 **Oh, and I'd love to see if any of you catch the small reference to another one of my stories (a pretty early one that I put on here)! If you do, feel free to say something in your review! I'd love to see who all read that story/caught the small reference.**

* * *

 _Mina's POV_

* * *

Crouched inside the bubble, I can't say that I'm comfortable. In fact, I think it would be extremely difficult for me to move at this point. I've kind of given up moving inside this cage. There's not really much to do, but I have noticed that I don't have to do any of the normal activities a human would do - food and drinks are no longer needed, since apparently this bubble just inserts it into you somehow - so that makes life even more boring. I've taken to just staying still and staring upwards.

I've officially given up on anything, actually.

It's as I lay there, same as always, that today is picked to be one of the days that will vary from my usual routines. Today - unluckily for me - Piper himself strolls over to my lovely little prison. Groaning, I push myself quite stiffly into a sitting position. It takes a great deal of effort though, and I'm in quite a bit of pain. I've been laying here for a few days now, I think. I can't know for sure, but I assume to be so stiff I have to have been here for a few days in this position, excluding the whole 'coma connection.'

"Hello, _pet_." He puts emphasis on the word, causing me to painfully cross my arms and glare. Somehow, I can sense that he's extremely happy, but in the twisted way that marks something bad is happening. "Oh, don't tell me you're going to be grumpy today again?" I frown at that comment. How does he know my opinion? "Confused? I guess I never _did_ explain what exactly this lovely little cage does, besides entrap you, did I?"

"What did you do?" My tone takes a very accusing tone, but he just seems to find this even more entertaining and satisfying. I'm starting to get disturbed that I can tell what he's feeling so easily.

 _Stuff like this._ His voice echoes in my head, and I let out a quick noise of fright, pushing away a little.

I glare at him even harder. "Get out of my head!"

"Don't worry, I can't control you by doing that." He pauses for a moment, and then adds, "Yet."

"Yet?" Now I'm panicking a little.

He grins, and I can feel him getting even happier. "Not just the mind-communication though, which technically works both ways. We also will be very much aware of each other's emotions and feelings."

That explains how I know so well what he's feeling. I'm growing more and more appalled by the minute. "No!"

"Yes." The victorious smirk grows bigger on his face. "And it's all possible because, thanks to this bubble, I'm feeding off of your life force. You see, the longer we're connected, the more that will be possible." That is messed up. "It won't kill you, because your body will continually make more. But it does connect us very well, as you can see. In fact, if I were to be killed, you would be killed as well."

This fact seems to please him most. "You monster!" I hurl the words at him, although they just seem to please him even more.

He shakes his head like a condescending teacher. "Mina Mina Mina. I'm afraid you are going to have to calm down, or I'll have to use force to get you to behave." One of his hands goes to his flute, which is on his belt like a dagger might be. "And as you very well know, you're already marked as mine."

My eyes move to look at my wrist, where a small, black mouse runs around my wrist. It stops occasionally, flicking it's ear before scurrying off again. It just goes around and around in circles, like a magical tattoo.

"The mouse tattoo." I sigh. Even if I did make it out, the residents of Neverland would no doubt return me. They don't want to get dragged here and put in some collection because _they_ didn't return Piper's property, and I have no way to get off this stupid island.

"Indeed. It may not be the most original idea ever. After all, it was taken from someone else. I just made it better. It's much more efficient than how his worked, but then again, I _am_ more powerful."

"What?" I'm completely lost now.

He shakes his head, and seems to be intent on changing the subject. "Nevermind. Now, pet, are you ready to cooperate?" He's back to calling me pet. What a creep. Humans - and half Fae, like me - can't just be kept like this! Why doesn't anyone handle it? Oh, that's right. I, the Grimm, am supposed to handle out of control Fae. I guess that won't be happening anytime soon, since I'm trapped here.

"My name is Mina." I refuse to answer his question.

"I can call you whatever I'd like, pet. You are mine, after all." He smirks at my irritation, which is spiking up again. "I'll ask again. Are you ready to cooperate, _pet_? Or shall I use force, as I discussed earlier...?" Once again, his hand reaches for his flute.

The memory of the music - even if it only ever worked temporarily on me - comes to mind, and I respond instantaneously. "No!" I take a moment to calm down a little. "N-No. I'll cooperate. I'll behave."

I'm pitiful now, being reduced to doing what he says like this. Absolutely pitiful.

"Good girl. I thought you would see reason." A small door swings open in the bubble, and I manage to crouch down and make it out, my limbs finally beginning to loosen and shake off the stiffness. "I thought I'd let you out for awhile, hm?"

This takes me by surprise. "What?"

"Just for a little while. If you behave I might even allow you to do it more often for long amounts of time. Of course," He gestures to my outfit, "That won't do at all if I'm to let you dine with me later. You'd like to eat some food again, wouldn't you? Even if technically you don't need it." He keeps talking, not even bothering to stop and allow me to answer his questions. "We'll change your clothes, and then you'll be eating with me. After that, I have something to show you." That sounds rather ominous.

He leads me out of the room that I've stayed in all this time - the room filled with bubble cages - and I'm taken aback when I find myself walking in what seems to be a massive system of caves. It's essentially an underground castle-labyrinth-cave-hideout. If I weren't imprisoned here, I would find it extremely impressive.

Once the door is shut, he turns to me. "Alright, let's fix your attire." With a wave of his hands, I look down to find myself dressed in a medieval, Renaissance style dress. It's not my style, but the colors make it worse. It's red and gold. Seeing my disgusted look, he begins to laugh. "Oh, right. These are your two least favorite colors, aren't they?" Still laughing, he waves his hand again.

The design is the same, but now, the main color is black. The gold has changed to red, with a few of the gold stripes changing to white. While I don't like the style, the color is at least a little better. I can deal with it for a little while, if it means I can stay out of my prison.

"It even has your boyfriend's favorite color." He smirks as my irritation spikes up from this comment. The nerve of him!

Biting my tongue to keep myself from saying anything stupid, I manage to get out, "Let's just go," without adding anything else, although I sound angry and restrained.

He just laughs again. "Alright, pet. Let's go then."

I don't even bother to say anything about his pet name - no pun intended - this time. He grabs my hand, and I force myself not to wrench mine away. I don't disguise my disgust though. He can deal with that lurking in his head, not that it'll affect him too badly.

Dinner is interesting, to say the least.. Piper dresses in a tuxedo for it, and the entire time he seems to be trying and get negative reactions from me. Maybe it's an attempt to wear me down, because although these negative responses are almost exhausting.

Afterwards drags me - not literally, but I am not super happy and willing to go - out to a balcony. I frown at this though.

"Why did you take me out here?" I say finally, staring at the night sky. "For all you know, I'll jump."

"No, you won't." He sounds very sure of himself.

"Your charm hasn't won me over enough to keep me here." I snort at the thought.

He chuckles right back, stopping any laughter I felt. "No, I know I haven't won you over yet." Again with the yet? I don't like it when he says that. But he doesn't elaborate on it this time, even though I'm sure he can sense my concern and fear. "But, this balcony is actually an enchanted cave. He reaches out and taps maybe a foot away from the balcony rail by stretching over. Sure enough, it makes a weird ripple, showing a glimpse of dreary, gray cave wall for a moment. " _That_ is how I know you won't jump."

"Then why are we out here?"

"So I can show you this." He waves his hand, and the background changes to showing the Fae castle.

And Jared. And Nan. And Brody, and Ever, and Nix. "What are they doing there?"

"Why, they're going to confront Teague, of course." He grins, looking over at me as appall takes over my face.

"No. No no no. No!" My voice gets higher as I get angrier. "No, you have to stop them! He didn't actually kill me!"

"Oh, don't worry, I know exactly what I'm doing." His twisted grin stays on his face.

I grab his arm, distress flooding my voice. "Piper, please! You have to stop them!"

"Calm down, Mina!" His forceful voice stops me in my tracks, and he frowns. "I told you, I know what's going on. I'm showing you that you have some hope. We're about to play a game. What's going to happen to you hangs in the balance. This," He gestures to the scene playing in front of us as my friends slowly make their way closer to the castle, "is the starting point."

"Wait, what?" I stare at him.

He sounds exasperated as he explains. "Mina, Mina, Mina, when will you learn? I know exactly what I'm doing. You see, I don't want them to kill each other. I'll let them fight for awhile, and then I'll stop them."

"How?"

"Watch and see."

And so, I watch. And I wait to see what exactly Piper means.

* * *

 **Hehe, I know, there was no epic fight just yet. That's next chapter. But it's coming! I figured we should see some Mina and see how she's doing first. cx We'll be seeing the actual fight next chapter!  
**

 **Anyways, let's get three reviews! Once we do, I'll update. c;**

 **~ Dagger**


	4. Chapter 4 - It Happened Again

**Chapter Four - It Happened Again  
**

 **It's happened again, guys. Any of you who have read some of my other fanfiction will know that there were a few where I simply dropped them, because I couldn't find myself getting the inspiration to write the rest. Sometimes I gave the end of the story. Other times I just said I was ending it. The point is, I'm afraid to say that that has happened again.  
**

 **I'm really sorry to say this, but yet again, I will not be completing this story. I have been contemplating this decision for a while - it was part of the reason I put it on hiatus while deciding to continue Spotlight and finishing Killer, to see if I could get back into writing this story - and have come to the conclusion that yes, I want to stop Who Dun It : Grimm Edition. Do I feel super bad about it? Yes, I always feel bad when I can't finish any of my stories on here. Do I feel awful because I know there are fans who were reading this and waiting for me to update and are probably extremely disappointed because they thought I finally did? Yes, most definitely. And for that, I am extremely sorry. I don't want you guys to just blindly accept this though, so I'd like to explain why I am doing this.**

 **Writing this story recently has just been a great, big struggle for me. I know exactly how I want the story to go (granted, I was still mapping out the end), but none of the characters seem to move in the story and it all seems too forced. I couldn't even get myself to write the next chapter, and every time I went to I would be inwardly groaning or would give myself a reason _not_ to write it. One thing I love about my fanfiction writing is that, in the end, I'm always proud of what I write. Not only that, but I enjoy writing it as well. This story just isn't working out, because I'm not enjoying writing it and I can't seem to write a chapter to continue it that makes me proud of the story. So, I'm going to put it down and stop writing. Maybe at some point I'll continue it like I did with Spotlight or rewrite it like I would like to do at some point with Hide and Seek and the Forgotten "series." But until then, I'm not going to continue. I'm sorry to those of you who were really enjoying this story. I did too, originally. However, I think it's best if I stop now, before I lose the pride I have in it.**

 **Evx, you've always been a faithful reader of my fanfictions. For that, I thank you. I understand your hate for the Piper. He's supposed to be hated, after all. Although I definitely understand shipping him and Mina if Teague were out of the equation. Whether or not that would come into play later, if Mina would manage to escape, or if Teague would save Mina though are just going to have to be mysteries. I'm sorry for that, because I know it isn't fair. Thank you for all the support you gave me in writing this though.**

 **Meague3, thank you as well. You're a newer fan, and I feel super bad that I'm giving up this story so soon after you reviewed wanting me to continue. I hope you and everyone else will forgive me, and I'm glad you enjoyed the bit of story that I did manage to write.**

 **However, I do have a little bit of good news. Seeing as I'm ending this story and I have a policy of only having four active stories at a time, this means I will be putting a new story up. The real question is, which story should I choose to do next? In order to hopefully kind of make it up to you guys, I'm going to let you guys have a say in the vote.**

 **Your choices are:**

 **a.) Game Nights - After all my wonderful stories with death, pain, and suffering, this would be a happier, funnier, cuter story that wouldn't be the twist Truth or Dare was. What happens when the gang - and possibly a few of my own characters - get an invitation to stay at the Fae castle from the wonderful Dark Prince himself?**

 **b.) Words - Notice how there are no Charlie-central stories on here? This fanfiction would fix that! What is going on in Charlie's head, and what happens when he snaps? This one would not be nearly as happy as Game Night.**

 **c.) Unfairest - The long awaited sequel of I Won't Say I'm In Love! It has been a long time since that story, hasn't it? Teague has managed to survive the Little Red Riding Hood quest, and Mina has pulled a Jared on him, leaving him confused. How will the events of Fairest play out though?**

 **d.) Hide and Seek Rewrite - Oh gosh, rereading this story made me cringe. I love the plot idea I had for it, but there are quite a few parts where stuff is wrong or contradicting. Not to mention the ending was a cop out. So how about I rewrite it? New plot twists would be coming, and no more of my rushing the story!**

 **e.) Forgotten Rewrite - My second story on this site. I think my writing ability has really grown since then. It was rather short and I lost my steam for it in Remembered. So how about I redo it and write it better? This would mean that either Remembered would be rewritten or smushed into Forgotten. And yes, there would be some plot changes!**

 **Let me know in a review which you'd like to see from me next. Once again, I'm sorry for having to stop this story. I hope you guys will forgive me and continue to support me in my stories!**

 **~ Dagger**


End file.
